Angel...
by hotchick
Summary: Ok I'm not that good wit summarys but I'll give it a try.Lizzie's cousin moves in wit her to get away from her parents.But will she turn every thing up side down.While shes turning a few guys head.Plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Discliamer:I dont own any of the Lizzie M. cast.But I wish I owned Gordo(Hottie)and Ethan(Dumb but also a hottie).LOL.I hope you like my storie.Plz Review!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:Arival  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knock Knock.Someone knocked at the McGurie's door.  
  
"Lizzie honey could you get that?"Asked her mother who was trying to set the table and get a hold of Matt.  
  
"Ya sure."Said Lizzie getting up and moving away from her best friends to get the door.Lizzie walked to the door and opened it all of a sudden she heard aloud scream and arms full with bags flung around her.  
  
"Lizzie oh my god I havent seen you in forever."The arms let go of Lizzie and she could see who had just rushed her it was her cousin Angel.Lizzie screamed and they hugged agian.Mrs.McGuire came over to see her niece.  
  
"Oh my god.I cant believe its you Angel I havent seen you since forever."The cousins hugged agian.  
  
"Hi honey why dont you give me some of your bags."Mrs.Mcguire said grabbing some bags from Angel.By that time Gordo and Miranda were at the door.Gordo was amazed at what he saw it was a girl the same height as him, long dirty blond hair,hazel green eyes,who had a figure much better then Kate.  
  
"Hi aunty."Angel said giving her aunt a quick hug."Weres my fav lil cuz Matt."Matt walked up to her."Well dont just stand there cant I have a hug?You used to always run up and give me hugs when you were younger.Whats wrong cant give your favorite cousin a hug."  
  
"Who are you?"Matt asked not reconizing his older cousin.She frowed but then smiled agian showing her perfect white teeth.  
  
"You dont remeber me?"Matt shock his head no."Its me Angel."  
  
"Youre not Angel you look like a girl."Matt said in disbelief.She just laughed.  
  
"I should I am one.Now can I have a hug?"Angel held out her arms to Matt.Matt knew it must be her and hugged her.Then he stepped away.Then she turned to Gordo there eyes locked instantly.Gordo was so shocked he couldnt say anything.Then Marinda let out a fake cough so she could get introduced to the new girl.Who some how seemed familar.  
  
"Oh yeah.Marinda,Gordo this is my fav cuz Angel."Lizzie said turning towards them.  
  
"Hi.Nice to meet you."She gave Gordo a hug he seemed preasantly surpised.'WoW!'He thought. 'She smells really good almost like coconut.'Then Angel stepped back from Gordo and faced Marinda."Wait your Marinda right the one who was like always over here when we're five.  
  
"Ya thats me.Lizzies best friend."Marinda said trying to sound to cocky.Angel dint seem to notice.  
  
"Oh my god how are you."Angel hugged Marinda.Then Marinda remebered who she was and hugged her back.Her Angel and Lizzie were best freinds back in the day,but Marinda never knew that was Lizzies cuz.'Oh well.'She thought.  
  
"Lets put your things up in my room."Lizzie grabbed two of the bags and headed towards the steps Gordo grabbed one to,and Angel took her last bag and her purse from her aunt.They all followed Lizzie up the steps to her room.  
  
"WoW!Lizzie your room looks great.Umm..were should I put these?"Angel said turing every which way her bags swinging at her side.  
  
"Oh..umm..just sit them down right there."Lizzie said pointing towards an empty spot on the floor.Everyone put her bags there and sat on Lizzies bed."God Angel did you bring enough stuff?"  
  
"Well I had to I'm staying till the middle of summer."Angel said flining her hiar back and giving a quick smile to Gordo that hadnt stoped staring at her since she came.He smiled back and then looked her up and down.Angel was not only pretty but very stylish to.She had a white sleevlees shirt on that had "PLAYBOY BUNNYS"in blue glitter letters, tight flare jeans that were dark blue with a faded part in the middle which were glittery and her shoes were black glittery and what looked to be boots.  
  
"You are wow that is so cool.But like how did you get here?Dont get me wrong not that I'm not totaly exicted your here but why and why unexpicted?"Lizzie had a concerned but confused look on her face.Her cuosin was gone for so long then all of a sudden shows up out of the blue whats up with that?  
  
"Ya I am.You know my parents and there problems first they want to bond with me,then they send me off to boarding school so they can bond more,then its back with them ,and well instead of boarding school they sent me here.I had to beg themto though god sometimes I just wanna scream and tell them how much I hate them."Angel scrunched her face up then looked down at her nails picking the under neath of them.  
  
"Oh yeah right.Lizzie said it in a hushed almost sad tone."But I'm really glad your here." They hugged agian."I cant wait till tommorow at school.Oh my god wait till you see.."Both Marinda and Lizzie said it at the same time "Eathen Craft."  
  
"Really is he a hottie like your friend here."Angel knugged Gordos shoulder with her own.Lizzie and Marinda just gave Angel a weird look.Gordo blushed.  
  
"Umm...the total hottie."Marinda said acting like Angel hadnt said anything."You should see him his hair its so perfect.Hes like a god at are school."  
  
"Wow.Cant wait to see him.Lizzie hey umm..do you think maybe like I could go to sleep I'm really sorry its just I dint get any sleep on the trian.You guys are really cool its just I'm so tired and I need my beauty rest for tommorow.  
  
"Ya Angel.We totaly understand.Umm..just come down stairs with me to ask my mom and dad.  
  
"Ok thanks.I'm really sorry you guys.I hope you understand."Angel hugged Marinda and Gordo and went downstiars with Lizzie.When they left the room Gordo was staring at the bedroom door hoping any minute Angel would come back.  
  
"God,Gordo you drowled enough over Angel dont you think.I mean gee's its totaly noticable.You like Angel."Marinda said in almost a mocking voice.Gordo snapped out of his trance.  
  
"No I dont,and what if I did is it any of your business."  
  
"So you do like her.  
  
"No.I dint say that.  
  
"You said its none of your business.That means ya do."  
  
"No I dont."  
  
"Admit it."  
  
"Ok maybe a little."  
  
"Ha.You admited it see I'm always right about these things."  
  
"Ya well you better keep your mouth shut."  
  
"I will I promise.Maybe she even likes you to."  
  
"Really could you tell,I mean if she did or not."  
  
"Well she did say you were a hottie.For some odd reason."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Joking."  
  
"You really think so."  
  
"Maybe will ask Lizzie when she comes back"  
  
"What no I dont want her to know.No way I would rather guess."  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
"I'm going to go.You better not say a word."  
  
"I wont bye."  
  
"Bye."Gordo left the room hoping he would run into Angel on the way out."Bye everyone I have to go its getting late."  
  
"Bye Gordo."Said Lizzie and Angel."Cya tommorow."  
  
"Lizzie honey for tonight Angel will have to share a bad with you and Marunda will have to leave now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Night aunty night uncle."  
  
"Night Angel sleep tight."  
  
"Thanks you to."The girls headed upstiars to say good bye to Marinda and to get ready for bead.  
  
"Hey Marinda I'm sorry but you have to go now.Angel is sleeping in here with me so you cant spend the night.I'm sorry."A frown came acrossest Lizzies face.  
  
"Hey thats cool.I'll see you guys tommorow.Bye"  
  
"Bye."With that Marinda left.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"Lizzie asked her cuosin.  
  
"Nah.I'm fine.Just tell me where the bathroom is."  
  
"Just down the hall and to the right.I'll be downstiars if you need anything."  
  
"Ok.Night Lizzie."The two hugged and she went downstairs.Angel got ready and went to sleep.Dreaming of tommorow and what the school would be like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Ok guys tell me how you liked it.Should I continue?Plz Review!!Chapter 2 is coming soon.  
  
Oh yeah and plz be easy one the flames. 


End file.
